


you're my weakness

by hanorganaas



Series: all's fair in love and war [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Dark Leia Organa, Drabble, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're becoming weak," The large hologram of Supreme leader Snoke had said to her, "it's because you found out the leader of the Resistance, our enemy, is Han Solo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Brumier Prompted: _The world was on fire, And no-one could save me but you_
> 
> Part of my universe in which Leia went to the darkside.

You're becoming weak," The large hologram of Supreme leader Snoke had said to her, "it's because you found out the leader of the Resistance, our enemy, is Han Solo."

Leia could lie. She could tell him that the reason why she didn't kill her husband was for a sadistic reason. She wanted to keep him alive so he could watch her destroy worlds and systems and make others suffer for going against the First Order. That she could keep building up his hope until she crushes it with her fists over and over again.

But it was far from the truth. From the day Han met Leia on the Deathstar, he had always been her weakness. He kissed her, he touched her, like no man had done before. He had a smile that could make her swoon. When he made love to love, she always felt like she could fly. And in her world that crumbled in her dangerous life, he gave her the love and the belonging that she needed. 

Han was the man who gave her a home and her children. She could anyone, including women and children without a single ounce of hesitation. But Han....to be the cause of his death would destroy her....him or her children. 

"I have my hesitations Supreme leader," Leia said furrowing her brow.

"Yes," Snoke said leaning forward, "It is obvious you still love him but, your love for him...both and I know will bring you back to the light. You, Kylo Reia, face a difficult test. You can ignore the cause or....you can kill it. For you know the ramifications if you go back to the light."

Ben, She thought. The whole reason she was here, going against everything she once fought was her son. She knew if she didn't intercept Snoke's manipulations and taunting Ben would be here in her place. If she didn't continue her reign of terror of evil which she accepted into her life, He would finish what he started with Ben. 

"I am strong at will supreme leader," Leia stated eyes narrowed and certain, "I will not let Han Solo affect my judgement even if he lives. My loyalty is to you."

"Good for next time I am made aware of such a mistake," Snoke said, "the consequences will be dire."

And with that the Hologram went off darkening the pitch black room. Leia made a deep sigh bowing her head towards the shiny black floor. Suddenly something changed. Before memories of Han holding her, kissing her and making love to her making her feel the love that had been taken from her. Now she was filled with nothing but rage and hatred towards the man. 

For she knew Han Solo was the only man who could save her from herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
